Anonymous
by TheSecretClubhouse
Summary: Axel,the high school track star, was looking to get back to all the things he loved in life. What he didn't know was that one little note was going to change his life forever./Strong language,some violence,abuse,and lemon in later chapters/AU/AkuZeku etc.
1. Chapter 1

A piece of folded up paper was slid under the door of the track-star's locker.

"Axel," it read, "You don't know me, nor do you even know who I am, but I'm in love with you. I've loved you since the day I happened to be walking school grounds and saw you running on the track, determination in your beautiful jade eyes and that half-smile you always do on your gorgeous lips. Ever since that day, I've sat under the bleachers during your practice and watched you run. I love the days you would get so hot that you would have to take off your shirt. You're like a God. The most beautiful God ever to exist. I hate the days your girlfriend would come to watch you run. I loathe the days she would rub all over you after practice. I walked away the days you and her would go into the showers and have sex. Honestly, I wish that was me that could do that. I always have. I always knew I liked guys, but you confirmed it. I love every little thing about you. The smirk you always wear and the powerful walk and air about you. The sound of your laughter that everyone else seems to find obnoxious. The way you bite your lip and run your fingers through your hair when you're nervous or trying to think. The little teeth marks you leave on your pencil during a test. The fact that, no matter what mood you're in or how many times you whisper to yourself to remember to get everything before you leave the room, you always forget a book or a pencil or sometimes your messenger bag and have to come back to get it, whether it be five minutes or an hour later. I love how you have to go through at least four different locker numbers each time you need something out of it before you can get the right one-and I love how your nose scrunches up in concentration, then you shout in small victory when you finally get it. I just... I love you. Before this, I was too scared to approach you [and still am]. I didn't want you to think I was a freak [and still don't]. But I had to let you know before the end of school in a week... Before the end of my time here... I'm being forced to move the day school lets out, but I didn't want to be unknown. Plus, it's not like you'll return my feelings. After all, I'm a guy, and you're straight. What kind of a chance is that? 0 to infinity? Ah, well... At least you know... I'm glad I finally got it out... You'll probably ignore this note and throw it away, though. Not like you give a damn, eh? Heh... Well, with the most love I can muster... Why should I even sign it? You don't know who I am, anyway."

Axel smiled a little walking out of fourth period. School was over for today and he once again got to return to the place where he felt he belonged. The track field. He was first in the country, and he was even offer a chance to go and compete in the Olympic Games when he got out of high school. He had a future in running track and it made him extremely popular. The track team's major fundraiser was to sell pictures of him with his autograph on them, and he loved it. He loved attention almost as much as he did running. Axel moved to his locker to put up his… Fuck. He forgot his book… 'Man, I thought I grabbed it' He thought to himself running back to the classroom he was just in to get his book. He was very forgetful most of the time. He seemed to forget something in every class without realizing it until he was out the door already. When he got the classroom, the teacher was waiting for him. "Hey, Mr. Xemnas I for-"Axel started as he entered the room. "Does it matter? You forget something in here every day. I'm starting to think that if your head wasn't attached to your body you would leave it somewhere at least nine times a day." Mr. Xemnas said harshly. "Hey that is not true! It would probably be more like five or six maybe seven at the most!" Axel said in his defense. He wasn't a genius, but he also wasn't dumb. So he hated when teachers picked on him for forgetting something. He had a B average because he had to keep up his GPA to keep in sports but he did actually try to learn for more than just to keep himself in sport because he realized that he was going to need more than sports to live off. When his running career was over, he need a fall back plan. Sadly the only fall back plan was to keep a B average and just hope he got into college with it. Axel grumbled a little now slightly pissed at Mr. Xemnas as he walked out the room and slugged back to his locker. He couldn't remember the numbers again... "Umm. 3920… no 3938... No that is my lunch number. Oh yeah its 3969"He said with success as the locker opened. He threw his book in there noticing the white slip of paper that didn't match his black and red covered locker. "What do we have here?" he asked in curiosity as he pulled it out not noticing the blonde walking towards him.

"Mmm, Axie, baby~ you goin' to run today? I can stay after to watch you, too~ I just love seeing your sexy body all sweaty and steamy~" She turned him towards her, demanding attention and put her hands on his chest, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. She licked the shell of it and breathed on it and his neck. "We gonna have some fun in the showers again..?" she asked hotly against his flesh, not even noticing the paper in his hand. "Mm, hurry up so I can see that sexy chest glistening in the Sun~" Her French-manicured nails scraped against his shirt a little. "I never liked it when you wore shirts..," she said, glaring a bit at the annoying piece of clothing. She jumped a little at the slamming of a locker behind her. She glanced back with an eyebrow raised and a ferocious glare at the retreating back of a shorter hooded figure. "Asshole! That hurt my fragile ears!" she yelled after him, eyes narrowing. The figure flipped her off right before he exited the building and rushed to his bus. Larxene growled more, about to attack before sighing. "Oh, they're not worth a broken nail... Axie, go get 'im for me?" she pouted up at him, blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh hey Larxy, Oh yeah of course I am going to run today, when don't I run after school?"He asked softly looking at the blonde with a small smirk at her choice of words. She wasn't the smartest in the bunch but that is why Axel liked her, she wasn't smarter than him, so she didn't do annoying shit like correct his grammar. Axel couldn't stand those kinds of people that are just always up your ass because you didn't pronounce a word right… His attention fell back to Larxene when she asked if they were going to have fun in the shower again. Somehow the thoughts about grammar made him forget Larxene was right there. He put the note back in his locker, planning to read it later as he shut his locker getting ready to go out of the track field. "Hmm, maybe, I have to see how tired I am okay baby" Axel said trying to ignore the fact that she was trying to snake her way under his shirt. She was hot, yes, but she come annoying shit sometimes, like this, she was always touching him and sometimes it was nice, but other times it was plain annoying. Axel watched the kid leave, not particularly motivated by her pout. "Fine, here take my bag to the track baby; I'll go have a talk with that dick okay?"He said before kissing her softly on the lips and running down the building after him, not even having to try to catch up. "Dude what's your fucking problem, why did you just flip me and my girlfriend off?" He asked as he grabbed the dude by the arm and refusing to let go.

"It wasn't you I was aiming at. It was your bitch of a girlfriend that gripes and moans about anything and everything that doesn't go just how she wants it. I'm sorry if I offended you, but she deserves much more than just a flip of the bird. You, I have no problem with. Her...she can go die in a hole and I wouldn't give a shit about it, truthfully," said the figure in a low, quiet and monotonous voice. There was no emotion to him. He didn't try to pull away until he was done talking and he didn't turn around to look at the star. "Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be..." He gently pulled his arm from the star's grip and continued on his way without another word. "If she doesn't like loud noises, tell her to wear earplugs if she's going to want to have sex in an area that echoes. She's a very voicy one, she is." He then disappeared behind the school, nowhere to be found.

Axel looked at him with a weird expression. Who was this guy? And why did he know that he and Larxene did it in the showers sometimes… they didn't tell anyone and they checked before they did anything in the showers… He shook his head looking around noticing that he had been standing there for a bit just thinking. Man this was going to mess up his mind-set for running today. He was really going to suck today because all the thought buzzing through his head for starters. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched now either.

Larxene scoffed as she waited for Axel to come to the track. God, he was so fucking slow sometimes. She wondered how she could put up with him. Then a smirk came to her lips as she thought of the amazing sex God he was and needn't wonder any longer. She whined a little as her heels throbbed. Her feet hurt from walking in stilettos all day, but she refused to take them off and walk on the disgusting ground barefoot. She also refused to sit anywhere at the track. That place was disgusting. A hooded figure glared at the blond as she stood there, griping to herself about everything around her not being to her standards. He shook his head, holding back an angry growl. He couldn't believe he actually mentioned the sex thing to Axel earlier... God, it made him feel almost idiotic. But he wasn't, so he was alright. Axel's kind of idiotic... In the cute sort of way... God, he's so sexy... It's not fair that the whore gets him and I get...nothing... He sighed and set his chin on one of the bleachers as he waited for Axel to show up.

Axel slowly made his way out to the track. His mind too buzzing with thought to run at the moment, knowing him, he would run into a wall or car or something that is immobile. That was Axel for you, a really sexy redhead that forgot stuff easily and ran into shit when he wasn't paying attention. Sometimes he wondered how he got so popular, other than he was hot. Most people couldn't stand the way he laughed, or the way he had to chew on something when he was trying to work on school work. Or the way he forgot his stuff everywhere. In fact the only true friend he could say he had was Demyx, his running buddy. He wished he could hang out with him more but Larxene HATED Demyx with a passion because Demyx needed a lot of attention, and so did she, and well Axel had only so much attention to give. He really hated Larxene sometimes, but he couldn't break up with her. He was pretty sure that she would somehow turn the WHOLE school against him and then no one would be his friend fake or not... Well Demyx might still be his friend.. Might. Demyx could be pretty shallow sometimes, but he was actually really sweet at heart though.

"Axel! Where have you been? You better say you were kept up by that little punk back there. Did you beat the shit out of him for me, Axie?" she asked cutely as she hung on him, kissing his cheek. She giggled as she looked up at him happily. "Hey, Axe! You're finally here!" shouted a happy blond teen that was running towards him, waving spastically. He then stopped and began a conversation with Axel. "You're later than usual. Somethin' up? You forget somethin' in more than one place today?" he asked playfully, nudging him with his elbow with a grin. His eyes narrowed as Larxene pushed him away from her boyfriend, hissing a little as she hugged his arm. "Oh... It's you," spat Demyx as he glared heatedly at her. "Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be? I am his girlfriend after all. Of course I'll come to the track to support my Axie~" There was a sinister look in her shining eyes. Demyx rolled his eyes and nudged Axel towards the track a little. "C'mon, Man. We gotta get to runnin'. Coach'll be out here in a minute. Bye bye, Bitch~" he sang as he pranced off. "Farewell, Fag!" she shot back at him loudly as he skipped away. She growled low under her breath at his retreating form. She then smiled up at Axel. "I'll see you in the showers after practice, okay?" she said happily with a wink. She then pulled his face down to his and crashed their lips and tongues together in a hot, short make out session. She then pulled away and waved her manicured nails at him as she sauntered up the bleachers. She laid out a small blanket on a seat before plopping down and crossing her legs as she waited. Her nails tapped against the metal of the bleachers. The hooded figure silently cheered on Demyx. He looked up to that teen so much for his guts. It took him all he had to say what he had earlier to Axel.

"Sorry, Larx. I was-"He tried to explain why he was late but then the spastic blond distracted him. "Hey demy. Late me? You must be mistaken. I'm not late you are just early" He said with a smirk going to put him in a playful headlock before Larxene and him started to fight again... God, he hated when they fought and they did all the time. In the morning, at lunch, at break, after school, in fact sometimes Axel wondered if they both showed up in the same places they knew Axel would be just to fight in front of him. Like they were putting on a show or something. Axel ignored them until he was nudged by Demyx being told to start running. "Yeah, you are right" He said before turning back to Larxene. He was going to ask her why she had to fight with Demyx all the time, but it was a pointless battle. He never won any fights with Larxene whether he was wrong or right. Plus she didn't really let him talk a lot. She usually just carried the whole conversation by herself seeing that Axel of course would not actually want to answer the question. He 'wanted' her to pick the answer she wanted him to pick for him. Sometimes he really hated his life. Running seemed like the only thing he did because he liked it actually. For example, Larxene made out with him all the time, but half the time he didn't even kiss back because she got mad at him for 'controlling the kiss'. It was lifeless. No passion. It looked sexy from an outsider's point of view but to Axel, he didn't even like doing it. Any of it. Kissing, making out, or even having sex because it was just felt like something he had to do because Larxene wanted it like with that guy. He couldn't tell her 'no I won't go beat that guy up because she flipped you off', he had to go and at least attempt it even if he really only ran out the building and asked the guy why he did it. Once Larxene was gone, he immediately started running catching up with Demyx easily. Demyx and Axel both enjoyed running a lot actually. They were both good at it yes, especially Axel, but they didn't do it for the medals they did it for the fun of it. It was probably why they were so good at it. "Man Demyx I think I am just going to give up on everything but running. Everything I do besides running just seems controlled by someone else. You know what I mean?" He asked wanting Demyx to council him on what he should do. Demyx wasn't exactly book-smart but he had a lot of common sense. He was good with life not a textbook, probably why he was such a good friend.

Demyx shook his head. "Naw. I don't know what you mean, but I'll go along with it. I understand what you're trying to explain to me. Maybe you shouldn't give up on everything other than running. Maybe you should just reevaluate your life a bit. Ya know, sit back and just think about all the things in your life you wouldn't mind changing in the least. Make a list if ya have to. Start with the miniscule little backgrounds of your life and lead up to the bigger things. Then make a list, mentally or physically, of everything you want to stay exactly how it is. Then start thinking of ways to work your life so you'll like it more. It helps, I promise. You just have to clear your head, and then focus on just the things you love. Then you'll get the confidence or whatever you're lacking to change the things you hate into things you don't necessarily despise, ya know? Just set your mind to it, eh?" He smiled at his buddy and patted him on the shoulder before running ahead, flipping around backwards. He stuck his tongue out at Axel with one eye closed as he taunted him. "Now let's see who should have really been invited to play in the Olympics!" He promptly turned again and sprinted far ahead of Axel, laughing his head off.

Axel nodded while Demyx explained this to him.. "Yeah, that sounds like a great thing to do. But Demyx... Just promise me that whatever I change, you won't stop being my friend alright?" He said with a serious kind of face unable to stop himself from glancing Larxene, because if he changed anything it would probably be her. She controlled everything he did around her and when Axel was dead honest with himself, he had to say he hated it being that way. He smiled a little when Demyx challenged him. "oh you know it would be me I have beaten you in every race we have ever had except the time you trip me and the time I had a sprained ankle but still wanted to race, and even then I had almost beat you both times" He teased back easily catching up with him and running passed him when he was done talking staying a good five feet ahead of him.

"Get the hell back here, you firecrotch!" Demyx yelled happily and sped up, trying to catch up to him. "Gah! Slow down, you freak! Damn it!" He leapt forward and grabbed onto the back of Axel's pants, successfully tripping him and causing him to roll on the ground along with Demyx. They finally stopped rolling in the grass then laid there laughing at their stupidity. After a while, the laughter died down and Demyx crawled over to Axel, jumping on him in a hug. "Of course I'll still be your friend! No matter what. Your best friend! Duh!" He grinned and held up a "thumbs up". "What kind of a person would I be if I gave my best friend advice, then when he followed it, I dropped him? I'm not a Larxene, Axe," he said with a laugh, laying his head on Axel's chest comfortably. "Plus, when I'm broke, living in a run-down apartment building, I'll need someone to mooch off of." He snickered.

Axel laughed a little hugging him. "Demyx you are amazing you know that?" He said with a smile. Demyx was one of those people you either loved or hated there was no in between like with Axel. Axel just happened to be one of the people who loved Demyx. Of course after a few moments, he had to push Demyx off him. Larxene was already going to have a bitch fit for letting Demyx do this let alone spent the whole practice letting Demyx use him as a couch. "Demyx you know you can't be laying up on me like that" He said after successfully getting Demyx off him. "Larxene will bitch" He said looking up at her, she seemed like she was already steaming... So much for sex in the shower. "Actually Dem, you know what, come here, I'm done with Larxene, She isn't something I need right now. You are" He said happily as he pulled Demyx back to him hugging him again trying to make Larxene mad now so she would break up with him. Then she couldn't tell everyone she was being the perfect girlfriend to him and he just dumped her.

Demyx grinned and lounged on his best pal. "Good. I was hoping you were gettin' rid of her. She's such a bitch." Just then, the blonde stormed up and kicked Axel in the side with her heel. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Axel? You're only allowed to hold me like that! Get off of him, you fag!" she yelled at Demyx, tugging on his shoulder to get him off. She screamed as her heel dug into the dirt and she fell backwards into a puddle. "Axel! Look what he did! He got me all muddy! E~w! Get it off!" she screamed. Demyx grinned evilly. "Oh, you poor thing, Larxene. I'll clean you up right away." He got up, grabbed the hose from the side of the building and turned it on full-blast, spraying her with it as he laughed. "Ah! Axel, help me! I'm your girlfriend! Make him stop! Protect me!" she pleaded and whined and screamed as she tried and failed to shield herself with her hands. "What the hell, Axel! Make him stop! Don't act like you're choosing that fag over me!" Demyx stopped the hose and held it out to Axel. "Whaddaya say, Axe? You want the last shot?" he asked, mischief in his eyes. Laughter could be heard from beneath the bleachers as a cloaked figure was doubled over, holding his stomach with tears stinging his eyes. He had his camera up and zoomed into the scene, video rolling. Oh, this was the best day of his life. This was the perfect going-away present.

"Ah fuck" He winced when his side was stabbed with a stiletto heel. Man, he always hated those shoes, but now he hated them with a passion. "The hell with that, you just kicked me in the side with your heel you bitch" He said looking at her like she was crazy as he sat up holding his side. Damn that hurt, though Demyx spraying her with the hose did make him feel a little better. He stood up walking to Demyx turning off the hose. "As much as I would love to right now, Demyx, Two wrongs don't make a right sadly." He said looking at Demyx with a serious face. He was fixing his life starting with Larxene. Yes, she was a bitch to him even, but that didn't mean he was going to be a dick back. That wasn't Axel. "Now, Larxene. I'm really sorry, Demyx got you wet and you fell into a puddle but I can't be with you anymore. You are too demanding for me and honestly I can't take any more of your shit. I'm sorry" He said softly even helping her up to her feet. Axel was a nice guy, it was sad that he was probably going to be portrayed as a heartbreaking bastard come tomorrow when Larxene has told the whole school about how he broke her heart and was so cruel to her for playing her on.

Demyx pouted as the water was turned off. "I was having fun..." Larxene, as soon as she was on her feet, slapped the shit out of Axel's face. Three times. "Don't you ever speak to me again, you ass hole!" she screamed at him, body drenched and fire in her eyes. She screamed in frustration before stomping off on her way. Demyx slung an arm around Axel's shoulders and leaned on him. "Well, she's gone. Shall we run again, Buddy?" he asked happily. He finally had Axel's full attention. He glanced over at the bleachers, spotting a cloaked figure beneath them. As soon as he was spotted, the figure ducked down so Demyx couldn't see him. His heart beat fast as he held onto the camera for dear life. "Hey... You see that dude over there, too..?" asked Demyx curiously, narrowing his eyes trying to find him again. Maybe he was losing it...

Axel looked down at the ground rubbing his face a little. Damn this was bad. She was fuck him over more than one time before she was done with her little bitch fit, it seemed. Axel looked at Demyx rubbing his side with one hand and his face with the other. "No, Dem. I think I am going to sit out, my face and side feels like shit now." Axel said not knowing his face was turning red from how hard she slapped him. "Do you think coach will notice if I skip, or go lay down on the bleachers?" He said not realizing that Demyx wasn't really listening occupied with the person under the bleachers. "No, I wasn't looking over at the bleachers" Axel said now looking over to them not seeing anyone. "But if you want to check it out we can" He said softly not really in the mood to run anymore.

Demyx nodded. "Yeah. Let's get you sittin' down. While we're over there, I'll check it out." He walked with Axel to the bleachers and sat him on the lowest one. "You gonna be alright?" he asked his friend, wincing at how bright his cheeks were now from the hits. "Damn, she got you good..." He then glanced about, spotting a black figure sprinting away from the bleachers and down the road. "...Weird," he mumbled before turning his full attention back to Axel. He sat beside him and lifted up his shirt so he could see his side. "Fuck... You're bleedin', Axe. We need to get that cleaned up. Soon. I'll be right back, alright?" He stood and ran into the field house, arriving back a few minutes later with a first-aid kit. He instructed Axel to take his shirt off and helped him with it before he began cleaning the wound. "Those shoes should not be allowed at school," he grumbled, eyes fixing on the wound as he carefully wiped it with a disinfectant wipe. "Could kill someone with those things..." He got out a roll of bandage and carefully began wrapping it around his waist and covered up the hole in his side, clipping the bandage so it would stay in place. He cleaned up the kit and clapped, rubbing his hands together. "All better! Good as new!" He grinned.

Axel nodded a little, to prideful to say that he was seriously hurt by a girl. His eyes drifted from Demyx to the hooded figure running away. "Dude... That's the-"he said being cutting off by Demyx's exclamation about Axel bleeding. Axel nodded a little looking down at his side. Well, at least he had proof when he was asked to recap this afternoon's events that he was right and Larxene wasn't. Because honestly what perfect girlfriend stabs you in the side so hard with her heel that it makes you bleed? Axel laid down while Demyx was gone thinking about what that hooded guy from before said which tied up his time until the blond returned and asked for him to take off his shirt which Axel did with Demyx's help, his side was really hurting. "Hopefully, they won't kill me come tomorrow, when her plan to destroy my rep is unveiled" He mumbled a little as he pressed his head to the cold bleacher. It felt good against his hot skin. Axel always had a high body temperature, he was completely health and yet always had a least a 100'F temperature.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

So I decided to add this in because I feel the need to thank all of those who added this to their favorites and reviewed. I loved really enjoyed reading and seeing them all! I love you guys so much for reading this. If you didn't know this the first time we are really publishing our work, we being me and the co-writer of this. So hope you enjoy Chapter 2~!

-Reaper

* * *

Demyx laid his head on Axel's shoulder. "So, whatchya gonna do now, Buddy-boy?" he asked curiously. "You finally got rid of the bitch. Whatchya gonna change next?" He looked up at his redheaded friend, blue eyes sparkling with questions. "You have another chick in mind to date? Or you stayin' single for a while? Eh? Eh~?" He nudged Axel's unhurt side suggestively with a wink. "You bein' the ladies' man again? E~h?" He began laughing at his own stupidity. "Oh, God, I need to start sleeping at night. And taking my meds on time..," he mumbled, finger on his chin as he looked up at the sky thoughtfully. He shook his head. "Anyways. You gonna head home? You look like you could use the rest." He patted Axel's head with a grin. "Go sleep up for your big annoying day tomorrow. Oh, and make sure to re-check your locker in case you forgot somethin'."

Axel laid there listening to Demyx speak but the words just weren't clicking to him, like he was speaking a foreign language. Maybe Axel just didn't want to hear the words. He didn't want to know he was single again. He hated being single. Being single was how he ended up with Larxene in the first place. He hadn't dated anyone in three months and he missed sex, so he found the first girl with a nice rack he could find. Maybe it would be easier now though because Larxene pretty much ruined sex for him. Being single might not be that bad... His mind snapped back into the conversation when Demyx patted his head. "Hu—yeah, that is probably for the best. And knowing me I did leave something there," he said moving Demyx off him before sitting back up slowly then getting up grabbing his stuff that Larxene had left by the bleachers. "See you tomorrow, Dem," Axel said looking back at Demyx as Dem started back for the track. He, himself, started for the parking lot so he could drive home and crash.

Demyx waved back at him after hugging him and walking back to the track to run. "See ya, Axe!" he shouted happily as he got back on the track and closed his eyes as he ran, loving the breeze. He felt like he could fly. Until he ran smack into someone. He stumbled and looked down at them. "Oh! I'm sorry, Rox! Didn't see you there..." He looked Roxas up and down and licked his lips slightly. He was shirtless. And wearing pants that just hung off of his hips. And he was covered in sweat. And Demyx loved it. A sly smirk slid onto his lips as he eyed Roxas. "See ya, Roxy~" he purred and continued on his way, getting in the showers after practice.

Roxas had been running with his music playing, so he didn't even hear Demyx up come and run smack into him, knocking him down from where Demyx was bigger than him. His over-the-headphones now down around his neck. He had been running track for a month now. He was a new student that moved here about two months ago, and, yet, he only had two friends: Demyx and Zexion. Demyx was his track friend; Zexion was his artist friend. Running and drawing were his only two real passions. Doing both gave him balance, if there was even anything good enough to balance out his life. "It's okay Demyx. Just been more careful next time," Roxas said softly as he got up looking at the watch. Practice was almost over; he needed to go take a shower and change real quick before his mom got here to pick him up. Not really caring who was in the shower, he stripped all his clothing off, turned on one of the showers and quickly started to wash away the sweat.

Demyx bent backwards a little and looked at who was joining him in the showers. Usually it was just Axel, but he was already gone... His eyes lit up as he saw Roxas. This was his chance. He stepped out of his own shower and sauntered his way over, slipping into Roxas' stall. "Hey, Rox," he said hotly in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Roxas' torso and pulled him against his body. He licked the shell of Roxas' ear teasingly. "How's your shower goin'?" he purred out, nibbling on his neck a little.

Roxas sighed softly letting the hot water run over his body. It felt- "Ah!" he screamed feeling someone wrap his arms around him and call his name. His first reaction was go into defensive mode, elbowing Demyx in the ribs as hard as he could before slipping his foot back and tripping him easily since the floor was wet. Then, moving as far away as possible-which in this case was the shower corner—he looked down at his "attacker." "Oh... Sorry, Demyx... I didn't know it was you," he apologized, immediately moving to help him back up. "Are you hurt? Man, I'm really sorry... I guess old habits die hard..," he said mumbling the last part, because Roxas moved here, not because his dad was in the military or his parents got a new job around here… No. Roxas moved there because his father sexually abused him, and one day Roxas finally snapped and stabbed him with a knife when his father went to abuse him. Roxas tried to continue life like it never happened, but the news reported everything. It seemed like the people around him knew more about him than he did.., so his mother decided it was best if they just started off somewhere new, which just happened to be here. Roxas agreed as long as his mother allowed him to learn to fight so he was never sexually abused again.

"Ah... Damn, Rox..," mumbled Demyx as he rubbed his ass painfully, wincing slightly. "What was that about?" he asked with slightly wide eyes as he was helped back up. He then rubbed his balls. Damn. They hit the ground, too. He winced and made a weird face as he massaged them, trying to ease the pain. Instead, he ended up giving himself a mild boner. He looked down at himself and sighed, shoulders slumping. "Damn it," he grumbled and ran his fingers through his already tousseled and soaked hair. He then looked back up at Roxas and blinked. "Oh, I kinda forgot you were there..," he said sheepishly with a grin. "Oh... Hey, Rox? You're gay, right?" he asked bluntly, looking at him expectantly. His head tilted to the side a bit in question.

Roxas bit his lip a little before shaking his head. "It's nothing, you just scared me is all," he lied watching Demyx rub his sore spots... One was especially...interesting. Roxas blushed slightly when Demyx looked back up at him. "...Umm, yeah, I guess you could say I was gay..," he said softly not really knowing how to answer that question. He didn't like girls that for sure, but he was sure he couldn't have anything with a guy sexually because of his past..., but for Demyx's question, he could be gay for now.

Demyx's eyes brightened a little. "Have you had sex with a guy before?" he asked, once again bluntly. "Or given a blow job or anything? Speaking of, I could really go for one right now..," he mumbled looking down at himself once again. He was harder now, he noticed. When did that happen? He played with his perfectly-trimmed happy trail as he waited for Roxas to answer. "Or are you one of those guys that haven't really done anything with a guy, but maybe want to one day? Oh, and that knows he's not into girls. That's a big thing there..," he said happily, eyes bright. Demyx then thought of something. "Wait... Are you a virgin?" he asked, eyes slightly widened. "You are, aren't you?"

Roxas frowned a little at all the sudden question about his sex life and sexuality. It made him extremely uncomfortable and scared at the same time which wasn't a good situation with Roxas. "Demyx, I really-" he tried to get a word in, but Demyx seemed content with carrying the conversation by himself even though he kept asking Roxas questions. "Demyx! Just shut up!" he said finally, growing angry. "No, I'm not a virgin. No, I'm not at all into girls. Yes, I've sex with a guy before, but you know what it made me ever want to have sex again so can you please just leave me the fuck alone!" he said before running out the showers unable to take it. He went here to escape his past not be reminded of it constantly. He throw on some clothes from his gym bag on, not even caring that he was still wet before running out to the parking lot just deciding to wait out there for his mom to come and get him.

Demyx stood there dumbfounded for a minute before turning off the water quickly and stuttering. "H-Hey! Rox, wait!" He just pulled on some boxers and ran out after him. He found him sitting on the grass outside hugging his bag. He cautiously walked up to him and sat beside him. He pulled him into a hug, body and hair still wet. "I'm sorry, Rox... I know I don't know when to stop sometimes. I'm sorry if I brought some bad shit up... You don't have to tell me about any of it now... Hopefully later you will, though... I want you to trust me enough to do that much... I'm sorry about whatever happened to you in the past... I know I can't do anything to help, but I'll feel worse if I don't even apologize for bringing it up..." He pulled back from the hug. "Forgive me, please?" he asked, eyes pleading as he looked into Roxas' blue ones. "Or at least get on good enough terms with me so I can ask you out without a: looking like a complete fool or b: feeling like a complete asshole..."

Roxas jumped a little when Demyx sat down beside him but he let him hug him actually feeling a little better after Demyx apologized. "Yeah, Demyx I forgive you. But I don't know if I can go out with you. I don't think you deserve to be dating the fucked up new kid," Roxas said knowing Demyx was cool. Well, he wasn't as cool as Axel, but he was pretty high up there.

Demyx smiled a little. "Well, I don't think the new kid should dub himself fucked up. I, personally think the new kid's pretty damn amazing. If he wasn't completely date-worthy, I wouldn't have ran out after him soaked head to toe, almost forgetting to put boxers on. I'd really like to date the new kid." He nuzzled Roxas' shoulder with a little giggle. "And if the new kid agrees, I hope he doesn't get mad when I tease him. Because when I'm horny, I tend to try and force a little. I hope he can control me and keep me from insulting him."

Roxas thought for a moment. Demyx was really popular and he wasn't. Couldn't Demyx get made fun of from dating someone like him? He pushed it away seeing his mom pull into parking lot. "Demyx…that's my mom, I gotta go, but about the dating thing... I have to think about it some more, but I want to date you too so it's I guess a good definitely maybe," he said with a light chuckle, kissing Demyx on the cheek before standing up running to where his mom was pulling up getting in before his mom started driving away. His eyes stayed on Demyx even as he grew smaller and smaller…

The grin didn't leave Demyx's face as he watched Roxas leave and drive away. He jumped up and started dancing goofily in victory. A few minutes later, he realized he was standing on the side of the road in his boxers dancing...and decided he needed to get some clothes on before someone raped him. He skipped back to the field house and got some more clothes on before bouncing out to his car and getting in, driving home in his blue convertible. The grin still didn't leave his face-even when he got home to his apartment. He was eighteen and moved out of his dad's house as soon as he could. He couldn't take that man anymore... He shook his head of bad thoughts and strode inside chanting a song of, "Roxas wants to date me~ And he's really sexy~ And I'm really hungry~ I am such a fatty~," He even sang as he petted his black cat's head, his gold eyes peering up at his owner. The cat then went rigid for a moment when Demyx picked him up and swung him around happily. Then Demyx hugged him and he began to purr. "Oh, Chester, I might get a boyfriend finally!" he said happily, beginning to dance with him. "And he's really cute, too! Oh, and I don't think he's allergic to cats like the last one! How exciting!" He then plopped down on the couch with Chester and sighed happily. "I'm so happy, Chester. Maybe you'll get to meet him sometime." He scratched the cat's ears before it scampered off after something. Demyx got up and skipped to his stereo, plugging his iPod in and turning it on. He then went to get some food in the kitchen. "Open your eyes 'cause another day's dawnin'; children of the moon, can ya hear 'em all callin?; stars open up and an angel starts fallin'; listen to the beasts, can ya hear 'em all hollerin'? Stop in the mornin'; groove to the evenin'; dance like you're the only one around; move like ya want it; ;groove like ya need it; dancin' it up 'til the Sun goes down~" he sang at the top of his lungs as he made himself some nachos. In the middle of eating, though, he crashed on the couch with a smile still on his lips.

"Demyx asked you out?" Zexion shouted in surprise into the phone. "Are you serious? You didn't turn him down, did you? Please tell me you didn't turn him down. You two look so cute together. And he's really, really hot. He's hot and a nice guy. And he's gay! You can't get those anywhere, ya know." "Zexion, are you packing?" called a woman in the background. Zexion sighed in a depressed way and replied, "Yeah, Mom. I'm packing..," he said sadly. He bent over and picked up a pile of books, putting them into a box. He then sat back to his bed with the phone held between his shoulder and his ear. "I'm gonna miss you, Rox..," he said sadly. "I really don't want to go..."

Roxas frowned slightly at Zexion's outburst. "No, I didn't turn him down, I told him I still had to think about it and that it was probably yes, but Zexion I'm scared to date him what if he is one of those guys that likes to run all the bases then quit after the home-run. I think I have had enough tragedy for one year," He explained softly before hearing Zexion's mom. "Yeah, I know it sucks that the year I come here you leave... Ha maybe my mom will let you live here or…or maybe Axel will do a 360 turnover and become gay after reading your note then you can go live in his apartment," Roxas said picking on him a little for messing around with the Demyx situation, which Roxas thought was a very serious matter. He didn't want to date Demyx then have him just dump him later because Roxas didn't feel like fucking him... HE, Roxas, did not want that kind of relationship even if he was cool or hot or sexy or really nice... And funny... And adorable... And goofy in a cute way not a dumb way... Fuck now he was thinking about him.

Axel frowned reading the note once again. He must have read it twenty million times it seemed. He had forgot to go check his locker like Demyx told him so he ended up coming back to the school running in to get his stuff before returning to his car driving back home hopefully not forgetting anything… again. He finally got home, and decided to read that note he got out his locker and now, he was freaking out. He knew it was the hooded guy from earlier and the one that was under the bleachers. Fuck, He knew he had stalkers but this one was obsessed and he was scared. He called Demyx. Demyx would know what to do, yeah.

Zexion pouted and blushed. "Shut up, Rox. And I'm sure he's not like that. Demyx seems too nice... But, Roxas, if you two go out and he does that to you, you can always call me... I doubt my mom would allow me to live anywhere... God, why did she have to find a boyfriend so far away? I mean, really? Two states over..? Maybe I can run away... She wouldn't call the cops. She doesn't care enough... Ugh! Roxas, I feel like such a fucking stalker! I can't get him out of my head! It's not fair..." He collapsed backwards on his bed. "What if he thinks I'm just one of those creeps? Oh my God... What if he figures out the note is from me? They saw me! He and Larxene and Demyx! They all saw me! With my hood on, but still! I can't go to your practices after school anymore... At least not like that... No, I can't come at all. They'll figure it out. Demyx is smart. He's always had the highest average right after me in all the classes. He'll figure it out. God, I'm such an idiot for letting them see me... I can't even wear that jacket to school anymore... Oh, God! Axel knows my locker's right down from his! I'm fucked! Roxas, I'm fucked..." he buried his face in his pillows and began to whine as tears came to his eyes. "I'm so fucked..."

Demyx jumped awake as his phone rang. He groaned as he answered it. "Hello? Axe?" he asked in a sleepy voice. He looked over at the clock. "Axel, you know it's... Axel, it's eleven-thirty at night... Why the hell did you call me?" He grunted as he hit his head against the arm of the couch. He looked up to see Chester curled up on his stomach looking at him. He smiled and petted him. "Hey, Chester~"

Roxas frowned a little thinking about Demyx again. He just seemed too perfect. There had to be something wrong with him. "Oh Yes. Zexion you should run away! My mom would totally let you live here, she loves you," He said happily rolling over on his stomach from where he was laying on his back on his bed. "Okay, Zexion so what if he knows it is you, maybe that is for the better. Maybe once he actually meets you and sees how you really are, He'll like you. He is never going to like just a black hooded figure. He is too open for that. He is the most popular kid in school you have to show him that you are going to be able to handle the limelight you know?" Roxas said trying to calm him down a little even though he was right. "And if you are so fucked by Axel I think that is a good thing not a bad thing," Roxas giggled a little able to stop himself from making that comment.

Axel frowned looking at the clock. Damn it was eleven, so much for sleep. "Okay but Demyx that doesn't matter. I have a big problem, you know that kid that we saw running away from the bleachers and the guy you thought you saw under the bleachers. Well I saw him earlier too because he flipped Larxene off and then she got pissed and then I had to track him down then he was talking about how me and Larxene were in the showers. Then, then I went back to get stuff out my locker and I found a note from THAT SAME GUY telling me how much he loved me and how that he loves everything about me and It is like crazy psycho shit Dem. like this dude goes into detail about my eyes and lips and shit. SHIT I didn't even know about myself is in this note Demyx and I'm really scared. I think I'm running a fever too because I puked earlier and I think I need too again because I tried to eat an hour ago didn't really sit well and I can't stop pacing like I'm fucking pacing right now and I can't sit still and I DON'T KNOW MAN! This is like the shit you see in movies before someone dies! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING DIE DEMYX," Axel said way to fast because it seemed like his mind was running ten times fast than that.

Zexion laughed a little. "I'm considering it... Maybe I should... But I don't know." He sighed. "But is it really better if he finds out he likes me, then I leave..? That would be cruel. I'm not like that, Rox... You know that..." He frowned and flipped over onto his back. "And I'm not coming to your practices anymore... I can't. I'll come the last day of school to say goodbye... But other than that, I won't. Mom's making us leave right after school, so you won't see me after that. I don't think I have guts enough to run away from home... Maybe I'm not right for Axel, anyway... Axel has, like, guts of steel. Not as much as Demyx, but still... He has guts. I have no backbone at all... Hell, I can't even pursue what I want to do in life... He has an invitation to play in the Olympic Games!" He groaned again and rolled over on his side to look at his now almost empty room. It just depressed him more.

"Axel, CALM THE FUCK DOWN," he said firmly. "Everything is going to be FINE. I'm SURE it's a lot less serious than what you think. Your mind probably just exaggerated everything. Ya know, Axe, when you love someone, you DO notice all the little things about them that no one, not even them-self, notices. He probably just wanted to let you know, but was too shy to tell you straight to your face. You're not going to die, alright? If someone attacks you or something, all you hafta do is call me. You can protect yourself off while I'm on my way. You're strong enough. Plus, that kid we saw at the meet didn't look too beefy. He probably couldn't take much of a beating. Now calm the fuck down and get ahold of yourself so I can sleep. And go lay down. Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning. And be prepared for a check-up on your wounds in the hall tomorrow."

Roxas frowned. "Zexion you can't stop coming to my practices. It is one of the few times I get to see you other than art class. Please if you aren't going for Axel, go for me. You are my best friend, and I want you to support me running." Roxas said determined to keep Zexion in his life as much as possible. "And maybe Axel is the perfect guy before you because he has a future. Think of how much money the Olympic Games runners get. That would get you guys enough money to support your art career which is something you really love to do. Face it Zexion if you move away, you know you are going to have to give up your art career because our school as one of the best art programs in the state." Roxas said really trying to keep Zexion from giving up.

Axel breathed deeply sitting down on his couch. "Maybe you are right... Oh and I kind of took some pain killers to get rid of the pain in my side... I think it took like six because I wasn't sure if five or four would work..."Axel said with a frown looking out his window. "Shit it is dark outside. I wonder if that means it is cold outside too. I'm burning up... "He mumbled to himself before turning back to the conversation with Demyx. "Demyx I'll see you tomorrow maybe... I think I am going to take a walk," he said before hanging up and tossing his phone aside before getting up and going to change into workout clothes. He was sick and he knew it but he wanted to run. He wanted to feel cold because he was burning up in his apartment even though he turned the thermostat down to 60 to right and cool himself down.

Zexion felt himself beginning to tear up. "I can't, Roxas... I'm too shy... I can't let him find out it's me... I can't. If... if you want, I can figure out some way to go... then you can walk home with me... You only live a neighborhood away. We can walk to your house, and then I'll walk to mine. Oh, well, I guess if you're gonna go out with Demyx, he'll drive you home... Never-mind..." He sighed sadly. "I don't know what to do, Roxas... I feel so helpless..." He curled up on his bed. "Why does everything have to be so complicated..?" He looked at the calendar, the last thing hanging on his wall. "Two days, Roxas... In two days school will be out. In two days I'm gone... And you're the only one that'll remember me..."

Demyx nodded. "Okay, Axe. You do that. Don't get sick, though. And cut down on the pills. You'll kill yourself. And you know my place is always open for you to stay at. The door is unlocked if you wanna come over..," he yawned. "Night, Buddy." He then hung up and dropped his head back onto the couch, snuggling up with Chester happily and falling asleep.


End file.
